1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorized vegetation trimmer apparatus. More specifically, the invention is a weed trimmer using string or blades having a wheel attachment which is adjustable in height and having rear wheels and a centered front bump ball wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art of interest describes various weed cutter machines with attachments, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a tripod weed cutter machine attachment which permits adjustment in height for the shaft and for the cutter element via a front bump ball wheel.
The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention. These patents neither suggest nor teach the advantage of a pivoting wheel attached to the trimmer head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,350 issued on Jul. 30, 1985, to Edward A. Huthmacher describes a tripod wheeled assembly for grass trimmers comprising a two-part detachable joint which supports an inverted V-shaped rod frame underneath the shaft having adjustable height means. The V-shaped front frame section supports two wheels in front and an L-shaped leg and rear wheel forming a tripod. The attachment is distinguishable for having two wheels of the tripod assembly in front of the trimmer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,694 issued on Oct. 26, 1999, to Robert J. Knox, Jr. describes a quick mount leveling, adjustable and folding tripod roller stabilizer for string trimmers comprising a pair of circular clamping plates, a rear leg, two lateral side legs, swiveling wheels on each leg, a slider actuator for folding mounted on the rear leg, and articulating linkage joining the actuator to the clamping plates. The apparatus is distinguishable for having three separate and foldable tripod legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,376 issued on Aug. 25, 1987, to Donald E. Wolfe, Sr. describes an adjustable carriage for electric string trimmers comprising a triangular tubular frame having castor wheels at each vertex and a pair of parallel pivotal bars attached by a pair of clamps to the trimmer housing. One pivotal bar is anchored by a clamp bracket and a threaded hooked rod. The carriage is distinguishable for its triangular rod structure and clamp release means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,236 issued on Nov. 3, 1998, to Jonathan D. Ballard et al. describes a three-wheeled carrier for a gas powered grass trimmer comprising a three-sided handle member with a terminal trigger supported by first and second mounting members which are further attached to a base support frame having a rear U-shaped frame with two support braces adjacent the rear wheels. The front wheel is pivotable. The carrier is distinguishable for its involved structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,849 issued on Nov. 10, 1987, to Zachery R. Gilbert et al. describes a four wheel-mounted weed trimmer comprising a two-piece yoke wherein each piece supports an inverted V-shaped tubular frame member having apertures on a rear leg for adjustment in inclination of the attached weed trimmer shaft. The weed trimmer is distinguishable for its four-wheeled structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,100 issued on Jan. 8, 1980, to Joseph D. Letter describes a lawn mower and edger carriage comprising a tubular framework requiring handle bars, a U-shaped support yoke having coiled springs attached to a clamp ring around the mower column, a Y-shaped framework for supporting the three swivel wheels, and a vertical brace connected to the power head by tie bolts and a ball socket. The carriage is distinguishable for its yoked front wheel structure and vertical posts.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 402,297 issued on Dec. 8, 1998, to Peter L. Rappolt describes a 2-wheeled attachment for a brush cutter comprising a housing having two caster wheels at the ends and a shaft clamp having an adjustable length on the housing. The attachment is distinguishable for its clamping structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,670 issued on Jun. 30, 1998, to Ben C. Perry describes a balanced two-wheeled grass and weed trimmer apparatus comprising a triangular base frame which integrates the power head. The trimmer is distinguishable for its integrated structure having only two wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,694 issued on May 8, 1990, to Clesson T. Emoto describes a 2-wheeled support for a line trimmer comprising an A-frame attached by a clamp assembly to the shaft and having two wheels on its legs. The trimmer is distinguishable for its two-wheeled A-frame structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,112 issued on Mar. 3, 1992, to Rudy R. Buckendorf, Jr. describes three different grass trimmer attachments comprising a mounting bar with two wheels which can be caster wheels mounted either on the trimmer housing by hooks or on the shaft by two- or three-linked clamping bracket. The trimmer attachments are distinguishable for being limited to two-wheel attachments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,816 issued on Apr. 25, 1995, to Lucille L. Cartier describes two three-wheeled, propelled carriages for horticultural devices comprising an elongated handled frame clamped to the elongated shaft of the trimmer and requiring a loose connecting rod, which frame comprising a U-shaped tubular frame supporting two large diameter wheels and a small rotatable front wheel. One embodiment includes another subframe for the front wheel. The carriages are distinguishable for their unique structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,415 issued on Jan. 10, 1989, to Mark R. Moore describes a dolly for line trimming apparatus comprising three wheels which are rotatable in position. The planar dolly is attached to the trimmer shaft by a clamp. The dolly is distinguishable for its dissimilar structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,126 issued on Oct. 25, 1983, to Joseph M. Lowry et al. describes a four-wheeled carriage for a grass trimmer comprising a rectangular platform having a clamp and a hole for positioning the head of the trimmer. The wheels are adjustable in height and lateral width. The carriage is distinguishable for its four-wheel structure.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 357,690 issued on Apr. 25, 1995, to Doris M. Gobel describes an electric string cutting lawn mower having four wheels comprising a tubular bracket for the mower shaft which supports two tubular inverted V-shaped frames for the wheels fore and aft of the trimmer head. The wheel assembly is distinguishable for its four-wheel structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,054 issued on Aug. 11, 1998, to Henry J. Bessinger describes rotary string cutters having a central bottom portion for attaching a bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,876 issued on Dec. 29, 1998, to Hung T. Wang describes a vegetation trimmer head having three rigid blades and a central bottom portion for attaching a bolt.
German Patent Application No. 1,161,069 published on Jan. 9, 1964, for Hans-Peter Vellenzer describes a mulching appliance comprising a large wheel which can be rotated from front to back of a wheel housing having two small rear wheels. The appliance is distinguishable for its rotatable plane structure.
German Patent Application No. 2,246,232 published on Apr. 12, 1973, for Shiro Mizubata et al. describes a lawn mower having a U-shaped frame supporting two large wheels in front and a small wheel in the rear. The frame is hinged to a forked handle. The mower apparatus is placed between the front wheels. The lawn mower is distinguishable for its different structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a modified weed trimmer using string or blades positioned on a center bump ball wheel, and having a single wheel or two-wheel housing attachment assembly which is adjustable in height on a conventional or modified trimmer shaft. The first embodiment utilizes a two-wheeled carrier housing attachment supporting the shaft with a ball bump wheel added to the cutter head. A second embodiment is a housing unit replacing the conventional cutter cover, and comprising a triangular housing unit with a fender for the single wheel placed at the base portion of the triangular housing unit. A third embodiment modifies the second embodiment housing by placing the wheel outside the base portion.
A fourth embodiment comprises an arcuate guard cover having an arcuate upper planar portion with a pair of wheels at its ends and a cylindrical side portion. A fifth embodiment is a housing unit comprising a substantially semicircular housing having a conical top with a cylindrical side and with a pair of wheels at its rear. A sixth embodiment utilizes a similar shaped housing unit as the third embodiment except that the pair of wheels are positioned on the sides.
A seventh embodiment comprises a triangular shaped housing with two side wheels and a front extension to hold the shaft and bump ball wheel. The electric motor has been displaced closer to the cutter element on the shaft for improving the balance of the tool. An eighth embodiment is a transparent plastic bag with replacement parts suitable for sale and for storage by the user in the shed or garage on a wall.
The center ball bump wheel in these aforementioned embodiments are made to attach to any marketed trimmer by simply pulling off the cutter spool head and replacing with the ball bump wheel.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a center bump ball wheel attached to the cutter portion and a wheeled attachment for a weed trimmer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a one or two wheeled cover attachment positioned behind the weed trimmer head.
It is a further objective to provide a wheeled attachment for a weed trimmer that includes a protective guard member for preventing weed trimmings and other debris from coming into contact with the user of the weed trimmer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a transparent plastic storage unit for packaging and hanging the weed trimmer accessories.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.